


Fairy in Heat

by Emptynarration



Series: Porn stuff [2]
Category: Youtube RPF, Youtube egos
Genre: ( no mark just host and dark ), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fae, Come Inflation, Cum Inflation, Dubious Consent, Fae!Host, Fairy!Host, G/T, Giant/Tiny, Inflation, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, alternate universe - Fairy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptynarration/pseuds/Emptynarration
Summary: Host is a fairy named Markus.He's owned by Darkiplier.He's in heat.





	Fairy in Heat

Markus had been owned for a longer time now. Months. Almost half a year. At first having been kept in a jar, for the glow of his wings most likely, but as his health dwindled, so did the glow. That didn’t even safe him, but rather when he was dying, his wings looked wilted like a flower that had been cut over a week ago.

His owner wanted to sell his wings, Markus thought. He wasn’t too sure. But at least he was helped back to health. Now kept in a cage, with just enough room that he could fly around a little. Some sunshine, water and nectar from flowers, and he was as good as new.

But now, that time of the year was approaching. Mating season for fairies. Host’s wings glowed from their own, his face flushed a soft yellow colour, making his golden freckles stand out. He was laying on the ground of his cage, curled up in a tight ball, whining softly. He wasn’t even wearing his coat anymore, nor had the cloth around his golden eyes.

Dark looked at the fairy, whimpering and whining, almost like in pain. He tapped the cage, making Markus flinch in surprise, looking up to Dark with bright golden eyes. He was so desperate to mate, but there were no other fairies around.

“What’s wrong with you?”, Dark asked, taking in the appearance of the fairy. He couldn’t imagine why he might be glowing like that. Though with how flushed his face was, he guessed there was something wrong with his body.

“I-it’s.. it’s mating season..”, Markus replied, mumbling, almost shy. Dark wasn’t very kind, and he wasn’t too sure what he’d do with that information.  
Dark grinned at that, chuckling. Markus had no clue what would happen to him, watching as Dark opened the cage and pulled him out. Markus gasped at the touch, just feeling so warm and aroused. It was terrible.

“You’re rather desperate, aren’t you?”, Dark hummed, stroking along Markus’ chest with his thumb. Whenever his finger slid between Markus’ legs, the fairy moaned and squirmed, flush shining brighter for a moment. It was funny to Dark, seeing the little fairy squirm like that. He did note how Markus was six inches tall though, his biggest form. He smirked.

“Maybe I should help you out, hm?”, Dark hummed, using his other hand to pull his pants open, fishing out his cock. Markus couldn’t really say anything, as Dark’s touches were driving him insane. The touches made his body respond with him having to bear children, which he could care less about usually. But then he was rubbed over the tip of Dark’s cock, which made him gasp and squirm even more in Dark’s hand.

“You’ll feel better once your body is satisfied, no?”, Dark said and chuckled, pulling off Markus’ clothes rather uncaringly. He didn’t give a fuck if Markus’ clothes ripped or were torn.

Markus just whined loudly in reply, feeling some wetness between his legs. He was so needy it almost hurt, and he didn’t like it.  
And then, Dark pushed his pinky into him, and Markus cried out, twitching and gasping around Dark’s finger inside of him. He was warm, and Dark hummed as he moved his finger inside of Markus. Letting him lay on his open hand, watching the fairy squirm and moan.

Dark didn’t care to wait for long, before he pushed a second finger into Markus. The fairy cried out in pain and pleasure, it was a lot for his little body, but nothing like what was waiting for him. Dark scissored him open at the very least, Markus gasping and moaning loudly from the stimulation.

Dark got bored of that pretty quickly though. He smirked as he pulled his fingers out, hearing and seeing Markus whine loudly. So Dark grabbed Markus properly, before setting him on top of his dick again. Markus whimpered, looking up at Dark with pleading eyes. For what that look was, Dark didn’t care.

Instead, he forced the fairy down onto him, and Markus screamed from the pain of getting stretched so much, his whole body twitching inside of Dark’s hand. The man couldn’t push the fairy down completely to the base, seeing how he was too small for that, but he didn’t much care. Markus was in pain and displeasure, and that was enough for him.

He started moving Markus then, just like a fleshlight, leaning back in his chair. Enjoying the sobs and cries of pain from Markus, as he himself only felt pleasure. The fairy was warm, warmer than a human if Dark were to guess. And it felt almost tingly as Dark used Markus.

After a few minutes, Markus somehow managed to adjust to the pain, and all he felt was pleasure. It surged through him with every movement down onto Dark’s cock, feeling fuller than ever before. It hurt, he felt sick to his stomach, but it also felt so fucking  _good_. Being used as a fleshlight, just moved up and down however Dark cared for.

It didn’t take much longer and Dark was moving Markus fast, quickly up and down, chasing his orgasm. He was breathing heavily, panting softly as he used Markus for his own pleasure. And then he came, spurts of cum filling Markus.  
The fairy gasped and moaned, trying to arch his back in Dark’s hold. It was so good, he felt so full, and his head was full of bliss. He was so full of Dark’s cum, it dripped out of him even around Dark’s cock.

He was highly sensitive now, filled with cum, body trying to absorb it and use it to impregnate him, even though he couldn’t mate with a human.  
And then Dark was moving him again, and Markus was crying out, too sensitive and extremely overstimulated. It hurt, but it also felt so good, the cum inside of him squelching as Dark fucked into him. Running out of him, being squirted out of his abused and stretched wide hole.

Markus was twitching around Dark, gasping for hair, trying to enjoy it. It was so much, and Dark was gripping him so tightly, but there was so much pleasure surging through him, as if a bolt of lightning struck him and coursed through his veins for hours.

Dark was pounding into him, thrusting the fairy down onto his fat cock, splitting the little thing almost in half. He could see his own dick inside of the fairy, it stretched Markus’ stomach out and showed a huge bulge, and it just turned him on even more. Markus was amazing to use as fleshlight, so extremely tight, clenching and twitching around him.

After a moment longer, Dark came again, buried as deep in Markus as he could, and more cum flowed out of Markus’ hole, around Dark’s cock, and the little fairy looked ready to pass out. Panting heavily, chest heaving, eyes distant and tongue lolled out. Dark smirked as he moved the fairy again, which made the fairy gasp loudly and clench around Dark, which made him moan.

He didn’t plan on letting go of Markus for a good while, fucking into him, thrusting the fairy down on his cock again and again, trying to force him down deeper, uncaring if it hurt the fairy. He didn’t give a shit about the fairy’s health, enjoying his weak moans and gasps for breath. His cock was throbbing inside of the fairy, more and more cum being forced out of the little body with each thrust into him.

**Author's Note:**

> Something else from tumblr I wanted to throw on here


End file.
